Zirnic
; UnderworldBirth of a New Enemy: Kurogane Gildart notes that Zirnic is heavy in the underworld.; | age = 21 | height = 213 cm (7'0" ft.) | weight = | occupation = Birth of a New Enemy: Diana refers to Zirnic as "Captain" confirming Latna's claim of him being a captain.; | birthday = | status = Alive; | residence = | alias = Birth of a New Enemy: After Zirnic gets enraged about Kobe being captured, Diana calls him by his alias in the otherworld. | bounty = 0Birth of a New Enemy: Zirnic says he never cared much about the pirate life which is why he doesn't have a bounty. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = Paramecia }} Zirnic is a and influencer of the Underworld as a . Apparently he's also related to Bryant D. Kobe by blood. Appearance Physical Features Despite being a big name as far as the Underworld goes, Zirnic is extremely carefree and relaxed. He tends to try and live a little, sometimes looking over his shoulder to ensure his crewmates aren't following him around the get a bit more freedom. He's tall and muscularly define, with spiky black hair that flows down to his lower neck. As mentioned, Zirnic has black spiky hair. It's noted to be styled into a mohawk with both of his sides being completely bald.Birth of a New Enemy: Zirnic makes his introduction to the story. Though there's a single line of hair going down his head, he is not going bald in any shape. In fact, the hair that is there is extremely thick and healthy he just likes to wear it that way. Much like his hair he also has thick eyebrows which arc in a straight line into his strong facial features. He possesses normal brown eyes with and a semi-thin frame to keep them in place and a medium-size nose to top it off. Because of his carefree nature, this is probably the reason he looks his age and lacks any sagging facial features that would make him look any other. A growth spurter, Zirnic stands at seven feet flat. If he and Kobe truly are relatives, then it'd make sense seeing as he is also that same height. It is unknown how much he weighs, but anything over two hundred pounds would be absurd seeing just how amplified his muscles are which make up the majority of his figure and frame. Clothes Probably a big addition to solidifying his carefree nature, Zirnic doesn't wear too many clothes. Actually, he only wears three legit pieces of clothing. A coat, a pair of pants and his shoes to be perfectly literal. What he does wear could be considered traditional for being a pirate. To start off his clothing, Zirnic prides himself in wearing a long black captain's coat with gold shoulder pads.Birth of a New Enemy: Zirnic stands up after Latna finishes and shows his clothing in its entirety. Normally, those who wear these tend to have some sort of shirt underneath, but this is not the case for Zirnic. Instead, he's bare-chested underneath probably a means so that he can show his muscles off to women. After visiting Gildart's shop, he throws Gunryo no Eizou to his back as a type of accessory but is actually his new main hand weapon.Birth of a New Enemy: Zirnic pays for Gunryo no Eizou and takes it. His lower body consists of a pair of black joggers that squeeze and tighten up around his ankles. Around the general area of the legs, they were sort of baggy and lose giving the appearance of "balloon pants" akin to something a performance clown would wear. And lastly, a pair of black and white loafers for his shoes. Personality Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Zirnic's skills with a blade are currently unknown, but according to Gildart he has to be quite the swordsman if he was able to wield Yamabiko.Birth of a New Enemy: Zirnic revealed Akikage and Yamabiko. Weapons Akikage Yamabiko Gunryo no Eizou Devil Fruit It is unknown what devil fruit Zirnic has been it has been confirmed to be a Paramecia. After his anger built up about Kobe being captured, he punched the air and created a crack similar to the . History Mad Monks Saga Vintage Blessing While taking a day off from "work", Zirnic visits the Morning Cock on Kitle Island, a brothel that he owns for a few personal services. He collects a bit of the pay from the manager at the moment and then goes on to inspect the place to ensure nothing needs to be fixed and any others of the sort. Once due, he takes a woman by the name of Latna to his personal backroom for her abilities. After he finishes, he leaves the brothel for just a stroll around the town a bit of sightseeing before leaving the island to tend to his business. It is then when he comes across Gildart's Weapon Shop to which he can't resist not venturing in to check out the shop's stock.Birth of a New Enemy: After leaving the brothel, Zirnic comes across Gildart's Weapon Shop and decides to go in. Upon entering, Zirnic is taken back by not only the impressive inventory but the cleanness of the shop and just how well the owner had it organized. While looking at the stock of weapons, Gildart comes out to greet Zirnic and asks the pirate captain a few questions pertaining to what he's looking for exactly. Zirnic tells Gildart that he isn't looking for another sword he's "past" that at the moment to which Zirnic begins to start haggling him. The merchant begins to give him a full analysis of the type of weapons user he was. For the most part, Gildart was correct except he seemed to have forgotten that Zirnic was not interested in any swords.Birth of a New Enemy: Gildart tries to haggle Zirnic by giving him an analysis. He then goes on to reveal the two swords he currently has in his possession, Akikage and Yamabiko which both catch Gildart off guard and leave the man shocked. He goes on to tell Zirnic that these are two very valuable blades, something Zirnic is already aware of. Still, Gildart begins to question why Zirnic even is looking for replacements for such great blades.Birth of a New Enemy: Zirnic reveals Akikage and Yamabiko. Realizing that Zirnic has to be a capable swordsman, Gildart pulls a weapon that is shaped nothing like a sword from underneath his glass counter. As he removes the cloth from it the merchant reveals a beautifully and skillfully crafted . He goes on to explain to Zirnic that the weapon is a tool crafted by one of the swordsmiths of his clan, Tokugawa Masamune and tells him that it's a Saijo O Wazamono grade cursed weapon known as Gunryo no Eizou. He then shares with the younf pirate a little bit of the blade's history and tells him that if he wants to know more he'll need to take it and find it out himself. Zirnic is taken aback by the appearance of the weapon and decides that he'll buy it. Gildart says he'll sell it for 1,000,000,000 to which Zirnic easily agrees and pays him the money. Taking Gunryo no Eizou and placing it on his back, Zirnic heads back to his ship where he is met by the Commanders of his crew. He notices they are all acting slightly differently and asks them what is going on. A member by the alias of Diana tells him that Bryant D. Kobe has been captured by the Monk Pirates which instantly triggers a sense of anger within Zirnic. Diana tells him to calm down and that he needs to think rationally, to which Zirnic simply responds that he doesn't need to think about anything but saving his kin. He even shares with her that he doesn't tolerate people "messing with his family" and those that do need to be taught a lesson. Still, despite her captain's words, she tells him to stop and try to think of a plan. He then responds that he has a plan and its to attack the Monks. Trivia *Zirnic's image was drawn by User:EmperorSigma **Coincidentally, Zirnic uses the same base as Kenway Veno's pre-time skip image. References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Swordsmen Category:Sig's Characters Category:Sig's Males Category:Sig's Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users